Silence
by The Last Letter
Summary: Danny Fenton is the new kid in town. He becomes good friends with neighbour Tucker Foley, and lab partner, Sam Manson. But he's Danny Phantom, and there's a ghost war coming. Sam who can't speak knows the outcome. DXS AU Indefinite Hiatus
1. Sounds Of Silence

"Ready?" Came a way to cheerful voice.

"No," Danny grumbled to Tucker. It was his first day of school here in Amity Park and, boy, was he ever tired.

"Well, get ready, because we're here." Danny groaned.

His new school, Casper High, looked like a normal school, the jocks there, the cheerleaders beside them, geeks hiding in the computer lab . . . Danny wanted to go home and go back to sleep. His neighbour, Tucker Foley, pushed him toward the double doors at the top of the school.

As the pair made their way toward the office to get Danny's scheduale, he spotted a girl. But, not just any girl. To him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With soft, ivory skin, long black hair that was silky smooth, and amythest eyes, that glowed with life. He only got to gawk for a second though, before her slim frame disappeared into the crowd.

Danny got his scheduale and he and Tucker split for their seperate classes. He had biology first period. Poor Tucker, he had math.

Entering his new room, Danny looked around, there were only three empty seats. An empty table in the middle of the room, and a table with one occupant who was chewing on the end of a butcher knife. Yes. A butcher knife. That girl was crazy.

Danny went up to the teacher and handed him his slip. The teacher glanced at it and sent him to the empty table. Danny was thankful, immensly so, but why was he on his own? He absently doodled, while the teacher prepared his lesson. Suddenly, the door opened, and someone sat down next to him.

"All right class," Mr. Mcarty said, "This is our first biology class in the lab, turn and introduce yourself to the person sitting next to you. They will be your permanent partner, unless there is attempted murder, which there will be none of, _right Suzie?_" Mr. Mcarty asked the girl who had been chewing on the knife.

"Sure, teach, whatever you say." She answered sarcastically.

"Go, this will just be a socializing class."

Danny turned to the person sitting next to him, and saw the beautiful girl he had been staring at this morning.

"Hi," She smiled, "I'm Danny Fenton."

Instead of answering she handed him a piece of paper, glancing down it read: _Sam Manson._

"This is your name?" He asked. She nodded. "Can't you speak?" She shook her head. "Wow. I can't imagine what it would be like."

Another piece of paper: _I've been like this all my life_.

"Whoa, so you must be fourteen?" She shook her head. "Are you close to fourteen?" A nod. This was a very strange guessing game, Danny was playing, and he didn't mind playing it one bit. "Are you close in months?" A shake. "Weeks?" A shake. "Days?" A nod. "How many days?"

Two fingers. "Are you sure?" He asked. She gave him a look that clearly said: _Look dunce, do you think I would forget my own birthday?_ "Sorry," Her look softened, "It's just my that's when my grandmother's birthday was, I was really close to her and she died last year on her birthday of a heartattack."

Sam took his hand gently, comforting him. He sighed. "So, what are you doing for your birthday?" She shook her head. "Does that mean you're doing nothing?" A nod. "Why not? You've got to have a lot of friends." She should too, if she was a _Manson_. After all, the Manson's were filthy rich.

A note. _I don't have any friends. No voice. Can't gossip._

"Well, now. Don't say you don't have_ any_ friends, you must have one?" She gave him a suspicious look. He knew that she knew he was heading somewhere dangerous with this and he didn't care one bit. Sam shook her head. "Well, then, what am I?" Sam gave him a look, and flipped his hand over so that it was facing palm up. She traced letters on his hand. He only got half of them though.

"Wait, do that again, a little slower. I only got some of that." Sam wrote on his hand slower this time.

"I am not!" Danny rebuttled after she finished her sentance. She nodded, looking smug. "If I'm an idiot, then what are you?"

_Pretty._ She answered on his hand again. Sam had him there, he couldn't deny that as much as he may have wanted too.

"Fine. You win this battle._ Only this one though_." He warned. "What do you mean don't count on it? You think you're smart enough to defeat me anytime?" Her small hand flashed out again. "What do you mean, a snail could beat me?"

To most people this one-sided conversation would be weird, and maybe a little creepy, but to Danny it already felt perfectly natural.

The bell rang. Danny couldn't believe that the time had flown by so quickly. "Seeing as you don't have a completely active social life, why don't you sit with me and my friend Tucker for lunch?"

Her hand flashed out again. "What do you mean you're going to think about it? What else do you have to do?" But she had already walked away.

***

"Yes you do."

"No Tucker, I don't!" Danny argued, sitting in the cafeteria, keeping an eye out for Sam, hoping she'd join them.

"You do like her."

"I don't."

Letters were suddenly felt on the back of his neck. "Nothing really. Never mind." Danny answered Sam.

"Earth to Danny. Who are you talking to?" Tucker looked at his best friend as though he had gone completely crazy.

"Sam." Danny answered as she slid in across from him.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Tucker said. This was the first time he had actually noticed the girl, though, he knew that Sam Manson had gone to his school through grade primary.

She smiled. "Why won't she answer me?" Tucker asked Danny.

Tucker watched as Sam took Danny's hand, tracing a pattern acrossed it. "I don't think he'd appreciate that." She glared at him. Danny turned to look at Tucker. "She said that she won't answer you because you are a _beeping_ idiot and that everyone knows what a _beeping beep _of a _beep_ you are."

"Thanks." Tucker told her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave a wave. "You're someone who could get on my nerves really quickly, you know that right?" She just smiled and dug into her salad. "Eww, how can you eat those, those LEAVES?" Tucker spat out the word. Sam wrote on Danny's palm.

"She says how can you eat that dead animal?"

"Why doesn't she just talk to me like she does to you?"

"She says because you're not important enough for her to waste effort on."

"Isn't she doing that by writing on your hand?"

"And that she won't touch the hand of a murderer."

"What about that bologna sandwhich you're eating?" Tucker pointed to Danny's lunch.

"I'm forgiven because she can actually_ see_ me over my meal."

"Har har har." Tucker replied frostily.

**Just an idea. Please reviw if you want more chapters. If anyone has any ideas about things that could happen day to day, like arguments, bullies, evil cheerleaders, and that sort of thing, please pm me. Oh! And if anyone has an idea on how Danny Phantom can be introduced to Sam, let me know! Thanks.**

**I don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. The Box Ghost

"DO!"

"DON'T!"  
"DO!"  
"DON'T!"

"DO!"

"I DO _NOT_!" Danny yelled. He and Tucker were walking home from school and Tucker had just brought up his subject of the day. Sam.

"You do so! You're blushing! You like her!"

"I DO-" Danny stopped midsentance, blue mist had just coiled out of his mouth.

"Ha! You admit it!"

"No, Tuck, I don't. I'll see you later though." Danny dashed behind a street corner and disappeared before Tucker could protest.

Throwing his bag into a hiding place, Danny changed into Danny Phantom. He was the mysterious ghost boy. That was one reason why they had to move in the first place. Danny's parents were ghost hunters, and, no more ghosts had been coming to his hometown, so they moved to the most ghost infested place in the world: Amity Park. Needless to say, the place was keeping him on his toes.

No one had actually seen him around as Danny Phantom yet, but, as soon as someone figured it out, the media would be swamping this place. Danny didn't understand how he could be so popular, he just saved people, and got into a lot of trouble at the same time. Oh, well, it wasn't that much of a sacrifice. Danny had always been a loner, Tucker and Sam were the first people he'd actually connnected too.

Flying through the air, Danny found a ghost at the school. With a groan, he recognized the ghost. Of all the ghosts in the ghost zone, it had to be _him._ The Box Ghost.

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed the Fenton Thermos, which had been specially tweaked not to capture him and trap him inside.

"Bewareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." The Box Ghost howled, being sucked inside. Turning to go, Danny heard an audible intake of breath, he turned, but could see no one.

"Hello? Who's there? Show yourself." There was a thump from behind him, someone had just climbed down from the tree. Spinning around, Danny called, "What were you doing in the-there?" Danny hoped that the falter in his voice wouldn't be noticed.

She crossed her arms and waited, her purple eyes serious. "I asked you a question." Danny floated toward her. "Answer me."

Sam shook her head. She wasn't stupid, in fact, she was terribly clever. With a sinking feeling in his gut, Danny realized that he wasn't fooling her. She'd suspected him. Holding out his palm, Danny told her, "I still expect an answer."

Sam took his hand, but, she couldn't figure out what to say, instead, she traced meaningless lines. "It's okay to gloat, you know. We both know you already suspected it."

_I didn't suspect it. I knew it for a fact. Why do you think I asked the Box Ghost to come?_

"How did you know about me? How did you come in contact with the ghost?" Danny asked, needing answers to his million questions.

_Go get your bag, meet me at my house, you do know how to get there?_ A nod. _Good. Tell whoever answers the door that you're there to see me. Come upstairs and I'll tell you as a human_.

"See you in a few minutes." Danny left.

Questions whirred through his mind faster than the speed of light. _How? Why? What? _But most of all, was how? How? There were so many questions that went with that. Danny grabbed his bag, and headed to the upscale part of Amity Park.

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" A butler answered the door, looking like something from an oldfaishoned movie.

"I'm here to see Sam."

"_Miss Samantha_ is upstairs in her room, first door on the second floor." Danny slipped past the butler and hiked up thirty six stairs.

He knocked on the door, then opened it. Sam was sitting on a window seat, staring outside.

"Sam?" She turned toward him, a half smile on her face. "Are you ready to answer my questions?" She motioned to the place beside him and he sat down. "How do you-" She grabbed his palm.

_I already know what you're going to say. Just listen. From a young age, I would have dreams, sometimes even when I was awake. I would freak out, I was scared, sometimes, though, these visions would be happy. One day, when I was about eight, I realized that these weren't just daydreams, they were reflections of the future. I knew what was going to happen, and why. I worked with my power, figured out how to find a certain person's future. I thought that I had my power harnessed, no weird dreams._

_Then, one night, I dreamed of a white-haired boy, with glowing green eyes. I knew immidiatley what he was. A ghost, more importantly, a half ghost. He was sad, upset, even. My dream self needed to find out why. When I woke, I knew it would be best to forget the boy, it wasn't likely I would ever meet him. His prescence haunted me though. It wasn't something I could forget. I'm sensitive to people, and their auras. His was something I'd never felt before. Today, as I was going to the library, I felt the ghost boy's presence intrude my school. I felt excited, though, I couldn't explain why._

_I was drawn toward the office, the crowd was moving against me though, and I only caught a glimpse of black hair, and Tucker Foley. When I entered that biology lab, I couldn't belive how, powerful, the presence felt. When I found out it was you, I almost couldn't believe it. I spent most of my time comapring you and the ghost-boy. The similarities were remarkable. He truly was your alter ego. I needed to speak with you, tell you about what I could do. I had a dream about an impending doom, if a certain action wasn't taken. I still don't know what's going to happen, or what needs to be done._ Sam concluded.

"Wow, that's almost unbelievable." The girl looked angry. "I don't mean that I don't believe you. Who am I to say that it's impossible? Now, though, we need to figure some stuff out."

Sam grabbed his palm, which was still tingling from her long speech.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEED TUCKER?" Danny shrieked.

**Hey, so, thanks to If-I-could-write-500-miles for the ideas and suggestions. I totally didn't expect her to find out that he was Danny Phantom in the chapter, it just sort of happened, but it fits. I wish you'd take your time and review, it really helps, suggestions and ideas are welcome.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. You're All Nuts

"I still don't get why we need Tucker." Danny grumbled, as Sam dragged him toward the Foley residence.

Sam just gave him a look. She'd already explained, twice, why the needed the geek, he knew technology. They needed that.

As they stood on the doorstep, Danny glanced toward Sam. She was obviously waiting for something.

"What?" He asked. She just pointed, a little agressively at the doorbell. "Oh. Right." He pressed the button. Tucker's mom answered the door.

"Hello Dany!" She exclaimed. "Tucker's in his room, but, no girls allowed." She glanced toward Sam. Then back again. "Hey, you're _Samantha._" Sam gave her a glare, grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him upstairs. She tossed him into Tucker's room befor efollowing suite.

"Danny? Why? Ho- SAM! What are you doing here?" Danny laughed as words were written on her hand. "Why don't you just talk, I _can_ read lips you know." Tucker interupted.

Sam's lips quickly formed the words, _"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Just when you talk like this no one pays attention. Grabbing their hand usually unnerves them long enough to get your point across."_

"Sam, come on. I said speak. I told you I can-" Tucker ducked as a pillow came flying at his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"He snapped.

"Tuck, she _was_ talking. You weren't paying attention."

"Oops! Sorry, Sam." Sam grabbed his hand, wondering if he'd be able to keep up.

_Yeah. You'd BETTER be. We came here to tell you something important, and you're going to think we're crazy. We're not. And you're going to help us with this unknown problem._

"What?" Tucker asked when she was finished. Sam sighed, told Danny, and he translated.

"Oh, well, on with the story." Tucker flopped on his bed. Sam curled up in a beanbag chair, Danny on the floor beside her.

"Want me to tell your story too?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, Tuck, a year or so ago, I was down in my parents lab in our old house. They're ghost hunters and I was looking for something to take to school to show-off and maybe scare a couple of bullies. I was investigating some kind of, portal, thing. Anyway, I accidentally hit a button. I guess I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I had changed. I did some experiments, and I realized I had become half-ghost. I had to keep this a secret from my parents and sister. I found out how to change back and forth.

"Since then, I began the unofficial protector of our town. I came up with a new name. I fought off the few ghosts that had been there and were causing harm. Pretty soon, ghosts stop coming. People still saw my alter-ego as a menace though. Since I wasn't needed, I stopped appearing as him. Since there were no ghosts left, my parents didn't need to be there. So, we moved here, so they could continue their career.

"Here's where we switch to Sam. She can see into the future. She started getting the visions when she was really young. She learned how to harness her power, control it. Soon, the visions stopped coming at random, but she could pinpoint and person, and learn their future. The visions started coming back at random though, about a half-ghost boy, me, and some impending doom, if a certain action wasn't taken. She remembered what the ghost's aura felt like.

"The day I first entered school, she recognized it. She looked for me. Found me. Told me. And now, here we sit."

A silence settled over the trio. Tucker looked at them, their faces deadly serious.

"You're all nuts." He stated.

"We're not!" Danny insisted. Another object (an ugly looking thing with metal legs) found itself speeding toward Tucker's head. It did not miss it's mark.

"OW! Okay, fine. If you're not lying, then, who's your alter ego?" Tucker directed at Danny.

"Danny Phantom."

"You're all nuts." Tucker replied.

**That's kind of a short chapter, but they'll all probably be short. If some people are confused, what Sam 'says' is in italics. Hope that helps. I'm still looking for ideas, if anyone has any. You'll get your credit. I would love a review, the motivate me. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. Tucker Earns A Million Dollars

"We're not. Tucker, this is the truth."

"How can it be? I've heard about this Danny Phantom, what people say about him. Things that he's done. Danny, you're not like that, you're . . . I don't know, but you can't be him. And, how do you know Sam didn't just tell you these things? How do you know she's not lying?" Tucker argued.

"I can prove I'm not lying." Danny said, and changed shape. Tucker gaped, open-mouthed at his friend.

"Whoa." He managed.

Danny continued, "And as for Sam, what could she gain by lying?"

Sam just sat on her beanbag chair, ignoring the boys for now, she was trying to figure something out. Her mind was straining to see the future, what actions, what doom, would come to them. She couldn't find it though.

_Tucker earns a million dollars._

_Danny breaks his arm._

_Penelope Katz falls off a bridge._

These ranom things didn't help. They might be things that came before or after this fiasco. Something was affecting her, preventing her from seeing what she wanted. Either that or it hadn't been decided yet.

"Sam?" Danny waved his hand in front of her face. She looked completely spaced out.

_Jack Fenton makes the stove explode._

_Jasmine Fenton gets a lizard. _

Sam was flying by all of these visions, most of which were about the Fenton family. As far as she could tell, she'd need this information because it was one or all of them that would decided the fate. Sometimes you needed the far future to decipher the near future.

Sam flew past Jazz's engagement. She flew past Tucker's marriage. She was about to pass something up, when she saw herself. This was one thing she wanted to see.

"What's wrong with her?" Tucker asked. Danny had just been shaking Sam, but she hadn't been responding.

"I'm just guessing she's looking through the future."

"It's impossible."

"Anything's possible."

Sam heard Tucker and Danny, she just chose to ignore them. She wanted to kick Danny for shaking her, but she could do that later, right now, she needed to see what she was doing in _this_ part of Danny's future. And she would see it in detail, not the quick gatherings she had gotten before.

_"Congratulations Danny." Maddie Fenton threw her arms around her son._

_"Welcome to the family Sam." Jack Fenton pulled Sam into a hug._

_Jazz and Tucker both gave their congratulations._

_Tucker clapped Danny on the shoulder. "I knew that you liked her when you met her but I didn't know you liked her enough to _marry_ her." Danny laughed._

Sam shot up, breaking away from her vision. She was gasping for breath, shocked at what she had seen. The sad part was, the future, as far as she knew, was pretty much set in stone, unless an accident happen. Sam looked at Danny with an odd expression on her face. Was she really going to marry him?

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked, putting his arm around her. She was shaking, looking horrified at something.

"Is something bad happening in the future? Are we all going to die?" Apparently, Tucker was a believer now.

Sam took Danny's hand. Danny burst out laughing. "TUCKER'S GOING TO MARRY WHO?" Sam laughed along with him. Right now, she wouldn't tell Danny of _his_ future. After all, something could change.

"What?" Tucker demanded. "Who am I going to marry?"

"Oh, no one." Danny replied, translating for Sam. "You haven't met her yet though."

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I''ll listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. She's Coming After You

"That's just cruel and unusual. Now tell me!" Tucker demanded. He'd called Danny all night, begging Danny to tell him who he was going to marry. Danny had refused every single time.

"No." Danny replied. They were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Come on. Give me a letter."

Danny glanced at Sam and she shook her head.

"COME ON! Please!" Sam shook her head.

"Sorry. No." Danny told him.

"You'd tell me if she didn't tell you not too. I'll bet you're going to marry _her_." Tucker growled, and picked up a chicken wing.

"Come on Tucker. That's all media stuff, you never actually _marry_ someone who was your friend way back when. Real life doesn't work like that."

"Sam, tell him we're not getting married in the future. You would know."

But Sam's eyes were closed, she was in the future, looking for more clues. Everything she saw helped. Her eyes locked on a face, then just as quickly she lost it again.

Sam opened her eyes and pounded the table angrily. "Sam?" Danny sounded worried.

_I just lost something that could be cruical to what we need to know._

"That's not good."

_Thank you Mr. Obvious. That really helps._

"Don't get all snippy with me." Danny exclaimed. "Oh, you did not just say that."

_Technically I wrote it._

Tucker watched the two argue. _Oh yeah. _He thought. _They're definatley going to marry each other._

Sam turned on him, like she had heard his thoughts. She glared at him and shook her head dangerously. Then, her eyes clouded over.

_"It's all over now, Danny Phantom. You have lost."_ _Someone said. _Sam didn't recognize the voice.

_"NO!" Danny shouted. "I refuse to believe that."_

_"But you must. I've got everything I need to take you down."_

_"You don't."_

_"I do. See, your little friend, Sam, she's got powers she doesn't even know about. I unlocked them, helped her realize her true potential. Now, she's coming after _you_." It was a male voice that mocked Danny._

Sam came out of her vision, gasping for air. She was startled, surprised and horrified.

"Sam?" Danny asked, concern glowing in his blue eyes.

Sam jumped up and ran out of the lunch room. Tucker and Danny followed, but she avoided them . . . by running into the girl's bathroom.

"I don't get it."

"She's got to have seen something Tuck, and she doesn't like it."

"I thought that you said she had control over her visions."

"She does, but either this is something so important that we can't wait for her to find it, or she was searching when it hit." Danny argued.

"Whatever you say Danny, but we still have to find out what she knows."

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I ain't gonna listen unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. A Squished Tampon

"Sam, come out, please." Danny begged.

"The worst part about this is we don't even know if she's listening because she's can't reply." Something that resembled squished tampon hit Tucker between the eyes. "What is with her and chucking things at my head?" Tucker screeched, "She never does it to you."

"I'm just going to take a guess here and say that she's not trying to chuck anything at me just yet because I don't make fun of her."

"Yet." Tucker grumbled.

"Sam, please come out." Danny returned to begging.

Sam was listening and she _had_ thrown a squished tampon at Tucker, it wasn't used though. She wasn't sick like that.

However, she couldn't face them, she had to figure out what the vision meant, or at least calm down. She was sure that the man speaking was the face she had lost. She was shaking from the power he radiated, strong, violent and evil.

"Sam?" She heard Danny's voice. She wished that school would be let out early, because she wasn't leaving this bathroom until it did.

The intercoms crackled to life, "Students, the gym has sprung a leak. We are evacuating the school before the flood spreads. Go. Have fun with the rest of your day."

_What?_ Sam thought, she had just wished that. It couldn't have been Desiree, because Danny would have trapped her. But she couldn't have made it happen, it wasn't probable. Sure, it wasn't impossible, but it had to have just been a coincidence.

There was the sound of running elephants as the students emptied the building. As soon as the rush was over Sam left her bathroom.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"What happened?" Tucker demanded. "And do _not_ through anything at me." Sam smiled a smile that really made Tucker nervous. She looked him straight in the eyes and poked him in the forhead. "Oh for the love of hamburgers." Sam hit him square on the top of the head with her first.

"What _did_ you see, Sam?" Sam shook her head.

_We've got to go somewhere else first. I'm _not_ having this conversation at school._

"We'll go to my house." Danny volunteered and they grabbed their things out of their lockers.

***

"Danny." A girl with carrot coloured hair grabbed him as soon as he walked in the door.

"What?" Danny sounded extremely annoyed. Sam however, was suppressing a smile.

"They're _cooking_." She squealed.

"Cooking what?"

"Turkey." She answered, the girl had to be Jazz Fenton, Danny's sister. Tucker supposed. Sam already knew exactly who she was and her future.

"Great." Danny rolled his eyes and pulled a silver and yellow _thing_ out of his bookbag. "Shock it." He handed the gadget to her.

Jazz grabbed it and headed off to another part of the house.

"My sister." Danny informed them.

"Food?" Asked Tucker looking hungrily at the fridge.

"Go ahead." Danny threw his bookbag down on the table. Sam sat in a chair and closed her eyes. She grabbed a pencil and paper and tried to sketch what she remembered of the face. Tucker leapt to the fridge and yanked open the door. He began to drool as foreign sausage names invaded his mind. He pulled them out of the fridge and sat down beside Danny.

"What happened in your vision Sam?" Tucker asked, sausage bits flying everywhere.

Sam grabbed a piece of looseleaf and wrote it down. Danny and Tucker read the short, crucial episode.

"So the voice was male for sure?"Danny asked, setting the paper down. Sam nodded. She had also written down the evil of his aura.

_What do you think the vision means?_

"Well," Tucker's brain was in analyze mode. "It seems like _you're_ the key to all of this, somehow we have to keep you away from whoever this is. You need to discover your powers and use them to help us."

Sam grabbed Danny's hand, he translated. _How on earth can I do that? I have no ideas on what I would be able to do! Besides, I'm not what he wants._

"You're not?" Danny asked in surprise.

She shook her head gentley and wrote on his palm. His eyes widened as he took in what she said.

"Danny! Is that your girlfriend?" Came a voice.

** I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I ain't gonna listen unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. And Merry Christmas or Happy whatever you celebrate. Bah Humbug.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. KetchupRanch KoolAid Peas Pickles Relish

Silence settled over the table as the trio turned to the woman who ahd spoek. It was none other than Maddie Fenton, smiling while she held a smoking, half cooked, Turkey that let out random _I'll stuff you in the oven_ every couple of minutes.

"No, Mom. Sam's not my girlfriend."

"No? I just assumed since you to were holding hands."

"That's not nice." Danny scolded Sam who had just written something he didn't approve of. Maddie, who had been stuffing the turkey down the garbage disposal, turned to Danny.

"What's not nice?"

"What Sam said."

_It was perfectly normal. I heard you say it._

"Your point being?" Danny asked Sam. His mother grew more confused by the minute.

"What point Danny? I-"

"What is your deal?" Pause. "I did not say that." Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Daniel Fenton who are you talking to?"

"Sam." Danny answered.

"She hasn't said a word."

"She's _never_ said a word, Mom. Sam can't talk."

"Then how? You can't read lips Danny."

"That's not how Sam talks. Ask her something."

"What should I say to her?"

"She said to just talk to her like a normal person, she's not something that belongs in a zoo."

"Oh," Maddie felt like she'd offended Sam and scrambled to make it right. "Sorry, if I sounded like that, it's just, I've never heard of a condition like yours."

_Neither has the medical world. I'm their only lab rat, but apology accepted._ Sam grabbed Maddie's hand and wrote on it.

"What?" Sam repeated it, but Maddie still couldn't get it. Even when she took off her glove and Sam wrote on the skin. "I'm sorry, but I need someone to translate. Tucker?"

"Can't understand her." Tucker said, digging out ham.

"Sam said that the medical world has only heard of one case like hers so she's their only lab rat but your apology is accepted." Danny translated.

"Oh, good. Will you be staying for dinner?" Sam looked uneasily to where the turkey had gone down the drain. "We're ordering out, from the chicken place." Maddie couldn't understand why the girl suddenly looked horrified.

"Sam's a vegetarian." Tucker said, sitting down.

"I believe that." Danny answered Sam.

"What did she say?" Tucker asked.

"Oh nothing."

"I know she was making fun of me so don't even den- SAM YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Tucker leapt at the goth girl because she'd squirted ketchup in his face.

He grabbed the ranch dressing and aimed for her hair, but Sam was quicker, she dove underneath Danny's chair, so Danny's shirt got full blast.

"Grr." Tucker ranted, and grabbed the mustard. He aimed once again, and again Danny's shirt got it.

"Stop that in the kitchen. Go outside if you want too, and Danny go get a new shirt on." Danny stood and turned toward the stairs. "Hand me that shirt now." Maddie stopped him. "I'm putting a new load of wash in." Danny grumbled something and yanked off the ruined white top. He turned around and threw it at his mother, and Sam couldn't stop staring at him. However, when Tucker came at her with Kool-Aid, she quickly jumped out of the way and started shooting peas at him threw a straw.

"UNFAIR!" Tucker yelled. Danny came downstairs to see Sam holding something that looked suspiciously like the relish jar and Tucker had pickles all over his shirt. "I surrender." She smiled. And with a look that clearly said, _good_, she dumped the relish all over him.

"Are you and Tucker staying for dinner?" Maddie asked again. "We'll get you a salad or something, Sam."

"Sure, I'd love to stay." Sam nodded.

"Jack!" Maddie called.

"What?" Came a man's voice from down in the basement.

"Go pick up our order. We're ready for dinner." Maddie answered.

Jack Fenton came up the stairs with Jazz following. Danny, Tucker and Sam all cracked up, the boys were trying to smother their giggles, but only Sam succeeded in staying quiet. Surprise, surprise.

"What-" Laugh "-happened-" Laugh "-to-" Laugh "-your-" Laugh. "-hair?" Snort. Danny asked his sister.

"What do you mean?" Sam grabbed a mirror out of her bookbag and handed it to the older girl.

"OH MY GOD! DAD!" Jazz turned to her father, "What did your gadget do to my _hair_?"

"It turned it pink." Jack answered before lumbering outside to go get supper.

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I ain't gonna listen unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. And Merry Christmas or Happy whatever you celebrate. Bah Humbug.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	8. Do I Get A Reward For Saving You?

Jazz ran upstairs and yelled, "WAS IT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" But her father had gone.

Danny collapsed on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes. Tucker was bent over the table, the reaction of Jazz being the funniest thing for him. Sam leaned weakly against the counter, she wasn't laughing at this latest episode, no, she had laughed at this yesterday. What she was laughing at would happen in:

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

ONE!

Jazz screamed and ran down the stairs. "IT CHANGED COLOUR!" She wailed. Her hair was quickly turning colours. Purple, blue, orange, yellow, red, green, pink again. "Someone help me!"

"Be quiet dear, we've got company. We'll fix it after dinner." Maddie chastised as she set the table. Sam, who had been in the future, gasped. She ran and opened a drawer. She pulled out a butcher knife and went after Jazz.

"Danny! Help!" Jazz yelled as she began to run, but Sam was too quick. She leapt on top of Jazz, sitting on her back. "HELP! DANNY YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Sam gripped the knife tighter and it arced through the air with a slight whistle.

Sam leapt off Jazz and picked up the hair she had just chopped off. She handed the hair to Danny. Everyone stared at her, not understanding what was going on.

"WH-?" Danny began but was cut off as the pink hair morphed into a little creature with sharp teeth that had venom dripping from them. It barked, and growled and went to take a bite out of Danny.

Danny dropped it on the floor and smiled when it made a satisifying crunching noise as it hit the ground. But that didn't stop the monster puppy hair. It growled and began to move across the floor, away from Tucker and Danny, diagnal to Jazz and parralell to Maddie it was aiming for Sam. It growled again, showing venom coated fangs.

Maddie moved quickly and blasted the thing with an ecto gun. She put the carcass in a container and tossed it down a laundry chute that went to the lab. "Well, that was interesting, I must say." Maddie mused. "We'll have to analyze the corpse later, of course."

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and wrote on it. His eyebrows went up. "Oh, yes. There _was _that." He said, a smile in his voice, but he was clearly displeased about something as both ice and amythest eyes fell on Jazz, who was examining her short red hair.

"I like this style." She said finally, "But the ends will have to be evened." She turned and noticed that the two younger teens were staring at her.

"Sam and I aren't happy about the girlfriend comment." Behind them Tucker muttered something that got him a combat boot in the crotch.

"Food's here!" Jack announced, breaking the tense moment. The family quickly forgot it as Jazz quietly apologized, but for what she did not know, because sooner or later, she knew, it would be the truth. The family sat at the table.

Sam choked back her disgust at the pile of meat on Tucker's plate. _Weren't you eating all day?_ She thought. It annoyed her that she no longer could voice her thoughts through Danny as he was sitting across the table. She wondered, if maybe, just maybe, Jazz, who was on her right, could understand her. Sam turned to the girl. Jazz turned to her, a questioning look in her eye.

"She wants to talk to you," Danny explained to his sister, realizing what Sam wanted. "Just give her your hand." Maddie and Tucker who couldn't understand her, and Jack who had never tried too, watched. Danny hoped that Jazz wouldn't be able to know what Sam was saying, because he enjoyed being the only one, not to mention the feel of her delicate hand on his . . .

Sam took the older girl's hand gingerly, and wrote out, _Sorry for scaring you earlier. It was necassary._ Jazz gave her a confused look.

"Slower?" She suggested. Danny's shoulders sagged as he realized that's what he requested as Sam talked to him that way the first time. A smile graced Jazz's lovely features.

"It's no problem, really Sam." Sam returned with a smile of her own.

"Why is it the only people who can get that are siblings?" Tucker asked, tearing the meat off of a chicken leg.

"Well, now," Jack intervened, "I've never tried it." He offered Sam his hand and she spun around in her seat. _I heard you're very into ghost hunting._ Sam wrote. Jack stared at her confused as her message was repeating. After five minutes the pair gave up.

"Siblings." Tucker repeated, and attacked a wing.

***

Danny and Tucker were playing a video game and Sam was watching, bored, when Jazz came and sat on the couch beside her.

"What are you planning to be?" Jazz asked. Sam gave her a look, that wasn't usually the way someone started a conversation. "You caught me. I'm planning on being a physcologist, and I was wondering if you would mind being a guinea pig?" Sam grabbed her hand.

_I mind being a guinea pig, but I will have a conversation. And to answer your question . . . I have dabbled a bit with the idea of becoming a poet._

"That's wonderful, are you any good?" _A bit._ "What do your parents think?"

_They hate me for being me, so obviously they don't approve of me._ "No parents really hates their child Sam." Jazz said. _Really?_ The girl's eyebrows raised. _You've never met mine._

"Touche." Jazz gave her that. "But could I? This would make an excellent paper," Jazz's mind was a million miles away, as Sam silently giggled. _You're welcome to them_.

Danny listened to the one-sided conversation to his sister and new friend. He got most of it, although, what he heard about her parents made him sad. He'd grown up with love and understanding. Only pulling away when Danny had became Danny Phantom, and he only did that because he didn't want to be locked in a tank and poked and prodded.

Danny wasn't paying attention to the game, but his technoology obssessed friend still got trashed. "How you can be so obsessed with technology and still not be able to beat me at Tetris gets me." Danny commented as Tucker scowled, impatiently turning off the game system.

"I'd better be going-"

"Because you don't want to lose again," Danny intergected. Tucker scowled, indicating he was right.

"See you _lovely,_" Snort, "people tomorrow." The door banged shut behind him.

"You should be going too, Sam." Jazz said, looking at the clock. Sam grabbed her hand. "Yes, I heard that but wouldn't-" The raven haired girl shook her hand, but stood anyway. "I'll walk you home," Danny volunteered, wanting to be close to her.

_It's not necassary,_ Sam objected, but allowed herself to be led out of the house.

"My parents are crazy, eh?" Danny asked her. _They're not completely crazy. At least they care about you._ "Don't sound so bitter." Sam let out a silent laugh. Danny didn't get it. _I don't sound like anything. I can't make any noise, remember?_

"Yeah, true. But, you're so much better conversation then most other people." _Thank you. _There was no denying the sarcasm. "Jazz wanted to physco analyze you?" He asked again. Sam gave a sigh. _Unfortunatley._ Danny looked at her face, and then thought about how far they had to walk.

He gave Sam sly grin, that she only caught out of the corner of her eye. Sam wasn't really paying attention though. She wasn't even looking through the future. She was just lost in her thoughts. A sudden light caught her attention, but she brushed it off, ignoring it. Still thinking.

All of a sudden she was snatched at the waist she was about to kick out when she realized she had left the ground. Gasping, she spun around cautiously, to face her captor. Surprise, surprise it was Danny Phantom.

_Is this the part where you drop me from a hundred feet up into a lake?_

"Maybe."

_That's not funny._

"You think I was joking?" Pause. "I have no problems dropping you."_ I never said you had no problems dropping me. I said that you would let me fall and _hit_ something. You'd never let me go splat._

"Fine. You win." _Again_. "Don't rub it in." Sam stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, yeah." He turned his face to hers. He was carrying her bridal style, but she'd still wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He took in the half closed amythest eyes, red lips, pale skin. She wasn't a traditional beauty, but to Danny, she beat everyone else.

Sam noticed his staring, _Take a picture it'll last longer_. She joked. "Don't have a camera on me." He bantered back. _Too bad, so sad. So, I've decided to test a theory._ "Taking a Jazz moment?" _Maybe._ Sam gave a secretive smile, and launched herself from Danny's arms. Danny looked down for a moment before speeding down to catch her.

"You shouldn't have done that." _Told you that you wouldn't let me hit something. _"I could've told you that before. Now, what was the reason for attempted suicide?" Sam shook her head and pointed to where she would have fallen. Danny groaned. "You didn't _plan_ this did you?" Sam shook her head with the most innocent smile. She would've been perfectly safe. She would have never hit the ground.

"So, do I get a reward for saving you?" Danny asked, setting her gently down on her balcony. Sam shook her head, and disappeared inside.

**Don't ask me what she would have hit because I don't know. I just needed that in there. Maybe it was a trampoline or something. I dunno. So, I've finally updated this story. I've been obsessed with Pointless lately. It's my favourite fic thus far. I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I ain't gonna listen unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	9. It's D

Danny walked into school the next day, a sigh on his lips. Tucker met him by his locker.

"Earth to Danny?" No response, Danny was mechanically pulling books out of his locker, by some miracle they were the right books, but that's beside the point. "Danny?" Tucker waved a mocha hand in front of his best friend's glazed over eyes. "Danny?" No response. Danny was now just standing in front of his locker, staring at the back. "DANNY!" Tucker gave his friend a smack on the forhead with his fingertips. Danny jumped and started back, taking a kung-fu position.

"Calm," Tucker said slowly, moving his hands down and up again in front of his chest.

"If you want calm don't scare me like that!" Danny replied, standing normally and going to shut his locker.

"I'm sorry, but you were just standing there, staring off into space, and we've got class in two minutes!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh," Danny sounded embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I'll take that apolagy if you tell me who you were thinking about." Tucker not-so-subtly hinted, giving his friend a nudge in the ribs with his elbow.

"It's no one Tuck."

"I'll just ask then!" Tucker exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that he had no idea who it could possibly be.

"Go ahead," Danny had forgotten too, "You can't understand her anyway." Danny's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth as Tucker stopped dead in his tracks.

"It was . . . SAM?" Tucker shouted, a smile crossing his lips and a laugh bursting through.

"Yes, now shut up!" Danny growled as he dropped into his seat in front of Tucker in History.

"Fine, but I will tease you about this when we're alone." Tucker stuck his tongue out. A piece of balled up paper whacked him in the forehead. Tucker read the note, scribbled something down and chucked it back.

The teacher began to drone, but no one paid attention, it was a miracle they were all passing, yet somehow they were. The piece of paper flew back. Tucker's green eyes flew across the page and a look of rage crossed it. He angrily scribbled something back. When it returned for the third time, Danny grabbed it before his friend.

"Damn ghost reflexes." Tucker hissed.

_You're so mature Tucker. NOT. _

_And I care what you think because????_

_Because I know of a girl who would _love _to date you, but, apparently you're not interested._

_I AM!_

_No, you're not. _

The second writing was obviously Tucker's neat prescise letters, but Danny didn't know which person the messy scrawl belonged too.

Tucker grabbed it back, Danny read what he wrote over his shoulder.

_I am too. A trade, maybe. I can tell you someone who likes you if you tell me. _He threw it. Danny looked, but could not see who it went to.

It came back, landing squarely between his eye and the lens of his glasses. _Me? Yeah, right. No one likes me. I'm the freak, remember?_

Tucker snorted. "Freak, got that right."

_Seriously. I can tell you. L._ Danny figured out that the 'L' must be the first letter of the persons name.

_Clever, clever Tucker. But it won't work._ Tucker smirked. "It will work. Just you watch. So, Jazz told me you took Sam home last night. What happened?"

_It will work. E._

"Well, I actually flew her home. On the way over, we got into an argument on whether or not I would let her fall."

_My will is much stronger than yours._

_Oh, I know, but I'm giving you the persons name. So you must automatically give me the name. I._

"I wouldn't, of course, but she didn't know that. So, she jumped."

_That's not the way it works._

_Yes, it is. N._

"I caught her, and thought that she was sucidal, but she wouldn't have been harmed. Anyway, I set her down on her balcony."

_No, it's really not, I wouldn't put it pass you to pay some person, just to use their name._

_Do you really believe that I would do that? A._

"And I asked her if I got a reward for saving her. She just shut her doors. I came home." Danny finished his story.

_Yes._

_So little faith._ Tucker wrote with a sigh. He threw it back without a letter.

"Is the whole name spelled?" Danny asked, a little confused.

"No, I'll give the last letter later." Tucker said, "Thirty seconds to the bell." He whispered to Danny. Danny whispered to the next person, and that person to the next. Soon the whole class knew. When it came to the last person, the bell rang.

"Perfect timing as always." Danny commented as he headed to P.E.

"It is me. And I am pefect." _Shameless, are we Tucker._ Sam commented to Danny, coming up beside him.

"SAMMY!" Tucker cried, delighted. Sam glared murder at him, he appeared not to notice. "So, do you want your last letter now?" Danny just about choked. Tucker had been writing to _Sam_. Gulp. That meant . . . oh, was he ever going to throttle Tucker later. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker, but he continued anyway. "It's D." Tucker disappeared into the changeroom.

Sam walked off without a second glance, but Danny knew that he had been duped, the first letter Tucker had written had been the last letter of his real name. Daniel.

**Contrary to popular belief, I **_**have**_** been working on this story. Insparation has just been slow, but I decided to wake up my muses. They're not happy with me, but they are cooperating. The content of this chapter is probably really poor. But, you got your chapter. Don't complain.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	10. I Look Forward To Seeing You

Danny watched Sam all through gym, but she didn't so much as glance his way. He knew that she knew that Tucker had given his name, but maybe she thought that Tucker was playing a joke on her or something. After all, they both knew that Tucker would without a second thought.

After P.E. Danny, Sam and Tucker had to split up, all being in different classes at that point in time. Danny slouched in his seat, leaning his head against the back of his chair. He felt his icy eyes drifting closed. His last conscious thought was, _What girl in their right mind would like Tucker?_

Poke . . .

Poke . . .

Poke . . .

Poke . . .

Poke . . .

With a groan Danny smacked the hand that was continually poking his ribs, every poke harder than the last. The poking continued. Danny cracked open an eye, he was staring into Sam's face.

_Morning. _She spelt on his arm, a grin spreading across her delicate features.

"What?" Danny mumbled groggily.

"You fell asleep during math, and, Princess, here," Tucker jerked a thumb toward Sam, who spun around to glare at him for calling her Princess, "Needed to be the one to wake you up." Sam successfully slugged him before turning back to Danny. He wasn't fully awake yet, but he had to crack a smile at his looney friends.

"Anyway, let's go. Break time!" Tucker announced, spinning on his heel, and grandly sweeping from the room. Sam and Danny stared after him, both trying to hold back laughter.

Tucker had gotten to the end of the hall before he realized that he wasn't being followed. His friends had decided to stay in the classroom. _Well,_ he thought, _maybe they did get together. I just hope I don't need therapy for what I see if I stick my head in the door._

Danny and Sam weren't doing anything, just waiting for Tucker to come back. And, against his better instincts, he swung his head around the side of the doorframe, "Coming lovebirds?" He asked. Tucker took one look at Sam's face and ran. Ran away fast.

"Just don't kill him." Danny told Sam._ Yet._ She replied, taking off. Yes, his friends were most definitly crazy, but, he liked them that way.

***

"Just ask her out." Tucker tried to persuade Danny. Sam was at school, staying behind for an art program.

"What? I just met her like, yesterday? I don't think that'd go over well, I want to stay out of the hospital." Danny pointed out, referring Sam's violent acts towards Tucker.

"That was me, she _likes_ you. Trust me. I know these things, plus, she already knows you like her." Tucker replied, talking about the note earlier that day.

"Oh, yes, that note. I will get you back for that. Whether it be today, tomorrow, or twenty years, but someday, _you will suffer_." Danny threatened darkly.

"Just don't let Sam plan it." Tucker mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Danny wondered oh-so-sweetly.

"Nothing, nothing, just, ah, ask her out. I swear, you won't die."

"Which brings us to the topic of the impending doom." Danny sighed, his head hurt from trying to figure out Sam's mystery. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no way to tell what it was until Sam actually had the vision.

"Don't be such a downer. Sam will see something, you'll kill it, and I'll run." Tucker laughed.

"Optimistic much?" Danny joked. "Wait, run from what?"

"You, Sam or both, depending on who I ticked off last. You have to admit, that's they way it'll go."

"Probably," Danny gave him that. "They question is why."

"I can think of a few ideas you probably wouldn't want to hear." Tucker mused.

"Which is why I don't want to hear them." Danny said with a pointed look.

"Fine, but it involves you _lovebirds_." Tucker gave a bright smiled and skipped away. Danny closed his eyes before the image really sunk into his mind. He turned and yanked open his front door.

"Err . . . Danny?" Jazz asked as he came in the house. "The phone rang, but only silence was on it, so I think it was Sam calling for you."

"Sam's at an after school art program that's not over for another hour. Besides, I don't know why she'd be calling me when I'm going to see her later anyway."

"Right." Jazz left the room.

Danny dumped his bookbag on the counter and began to make himself a snack, making sure no ingredients were glowing. The phone rang. He picked it up and cradled it between his shoulder and his ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Danny Fenton?" Came a high-pitched female voice.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?" Danny replied politely.

"I am Ms Cynthia Dowry, the art director at Casper High. Samantha Manson has had a spell, we can't contact her parents and we were told that you two seem to be spending a lot of time together. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it."

A spell? Danny thought. He racked his mind, Sam had never mentioned . . .OH! A vision!

"Yes, Ms Dowry. Sam should be fine, just give her a few minutes and I'll be there. Make sure you tell her that and keep her calm."

"Thank you Danny, I look forward to seeing you."

**After I post this chapter I will go and make a poll on whether or not you all want a sequal, right now the title will probably be **_**Silenced**_**. Anyway, this story is far from over (maybe, possibly, I dunno, however long it takes to finish to where I want too), so go vote. Please. It's all up to you!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	11. Vision

Danny left after hanging up the phone. He didn't even bother to yell bye to Jazz. Sam's 'spell' must mean that she had had a vision, and if the vision held the imending doom . . . well, all the better. As soon as Danny got the whole 'we're going to die' thing out of the way, he'd ask Sam out. Seriously. If she hit him, she hit him. At least she couldn't scream at him like normal girls.

He saw the school up ahead and ran for the door.

***

Sam waved goodbye to Danny and Tucker as the final bell rang. She had an art class this afternoon, and she wasn't about to miss it. She loved art, mostly she loved charchoal, but that was beside the point. Another good fact about this was visions didn't come while she was relaxed, and she would be relaxed in art. Lately Sam had been tense every second, wondering if the next moment she'd find out what was going to happen. Sam shrugged to herself.

Sam walked into the large artroom and left her stuff by the door. She took a seat as Ms Dowry came in.

"Good afternoon!" She called, beginning to hand out half-finished projects.

"Afternoon," The class chorused back. Sam recieved her drawing. So far, this was her favourite piece.

She'd started it the first day she'd had the vision of the Ghost Boy, before she'd known it was Danny. One half of the picture was in colour, which was the right side of Danny Phantom. The other half was in black and white, mostly shadow. It was Danny Fenton. When Ms Dowry had looked at her picture, and recognized the famous super hero, she had praised Sam for capturing both sides of the eleusive spirit.

"Yin and yang, it balances perfectly, you should be proud." Ms Dowry had praised. Ms Dowry had seen Danny Fenton before, and Sam was pleased that he wasn't recognizable.

Sam drew out one of her pencils, and began to lightly sketch the background. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it though. She knew that Phantom's background would be in colour, and Fenton's would be in black and white. The contrast would look great. At least, how she pictured it in her mind. And everyone knows how often it comes out like that.

Sam found herself sketching mountains, but quickly erased it. The mountains would be white and grey, and Sam needed something with a lot of colour, so that it would easily be noticable. She settled on a field with wildflowers. Not a normal place to find the but she didn't care all that much.

She leaned over to get her pencils, and fell from her chair with a scream. Sam lay on the floor, writhing, lost in her vision, unaware of the outside world.

_"Join me Daniel!" Shouted the same male voice._

_"NEVER!" Danny cried back. He was in Phantom form and tears leaked down his pale cheeks. "It'll be okay," He murmered to a figure in his arms. He hugged the figure close and kissed it on the lips. _

_"I will get you someday Daniel, join me now and save yourself pain." The evil ghost threatened, for Sam could feel the aura much easier now, and it was indeed, dead._

_"NO! STOP THREATENING ME! I said no! Get that through your thick head!" Danny screamed._

_The evil thing flew forward and attempted to snatch the unconscious human from Danny's arms. Danny screamed in pure terror. "Never touch her again." His voice was low and dangerous, full of implacations._

_"Or what? You'll come after me?" Mocked the ghost._

_The ghost once again reached for the figure, but Danny blasted it back with a glowing light. The ghost shot back at him, Danny swerved, but the blast hit the motionless form in Danny's arms. It let out a small groan and fell back._

_Danny's eyes went flat and dangerous. He let out a wail that blew everything away, including the ghost. Danny quivered and floated toward the ground, using every ounce of strength he and the figure made it safely there._

_Once on the ground Danny collapsed. He changed back to Fenton. The girl lying by his side sat up a few minutes later. Brushing the hair out of his eyes she gently shook him. He sat up, weakly, but she pushed him back down, making him rest. He obliged, but pulled her down with him, bringing her in for a kiss._

"Sam!" Sam's eyes fluttered open at the familiar voice. Danny. What was he doing here?

"Sam, dear, are you all right?" That was Ms Dowry. Sam sat up and put a hand to her forehead. She had a pounding headache. She managed a weak nod.

"Oh, I was so worried," Ms Dowry went on. "You were just lying there, twitching. I was so scared. I called Danny, and he came over. What happened?" Sam just stared at her. "Why can't you just say something?" Ms Dowry pleaded. She was sick and tired of the silence. It was crazy, she could speak, she just wouldn't. It was nerve-wracking.

Sam shook her head and attempted to stand.

"Easy Sam," Danny cautioned, taking her elbow to steady her. Sam rested a hand on her shoulder to get her bearings. Danny didn't understand what was wrong with that teacher. Sam couldn't speak. At all, so why make her feel bad about it? "Want to go?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded and Danny helped her over to where she left her things. While Sam was gathering everything up, Danny studied the picture she had been working on. He noticed, with embarrassment, that it was of him. Phantom him, and Fenton him. Fenton in shadow and Phantom in light.

"It's nice," He commented, when she caught him staring at it. Sam shrugged. It was such a nonchalant gesture that Danny couldn't guess what it meant.

When he and Sam were outside he finally asked, "What was your vision about?" Sam could only shake her head. How could she tell him when she didn't even know herself?

**This chapter is dedicated to September999, because I got insparation to do this right after I read the review that they wrote.**

**After I post this chapter I will go and make a poll on whether or not you all want a sequal, right now the title will probably be **_**Silenced**_**. Anyway, this story is far from over (maybe, possibly, I dunno, however long it takes to finish to where I want too), so go vote. Please. It's all up to you!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	12. He's After You

Sam climbed into bed, wincing as her head hit the pillow. She'd hit it on something when she had fallen earlier and it hurt. Her parents, of course, knew nothing about it, nor did any of the servants. Her parents had no idea that she was alive, hating the odd child that refused to speak, who was not their idea of normal. The servants respected her, as she was always willingly to lend a hand, but they were creeped out by her. She never spoke, only stared with her large, haunting eyes.

Sam put a hand to the throbbing wound, hoping it would bring some comfort. Her fingers were colder than ice, and brought a little release. Sam settled onto the black pillow cases and pulled her midnight comforter over her small body, hoping for sleep. Her eyes closed, and she was taken to a dream, a wonderful dream.

_Sam sat beside Danny. She didn't know where they were, but it was a field. He was laughing and smiling a special smile, and he only had eyes for her. She smiled back._

_"Sam," His voice came to her like music, "I love you." Sam tried to say I love you back, but no words came, as always. Sam looked down sadly, but, Danny grabbed her chin and titled her eyes so she could meet his warm eyes._

_"I know you love me." He said, a smile playing on his lips. She had only an instant before his lips were on hers. Her heart soared, and played out a jagged rhythm. Her fingers played in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Then the world shifted._

_The skies were black, and she was in a huge mansion. Though, castle could be a more accurate word. The walls were black a stony, and there were pictures of a woman everywhere. Sam recognized the woman from somewhere, but could not place her._

_Sam heaard mad mutterings coming from an open door at the end of the hall. She took steps toward the sound, scared to see what she would, and curious enough. Sitting on a chair, tapping on computer keys and scribbling things on a piece of paper, an old man was cackling and talking to himself._

_"Oh yes, the time is almost upon is. The world shall see. And so will she. See the mistake she made." Sam accidentally hit the door with a loud thump, but the deranged man took no notice of her. She was a ghost to him. The man took a look at the clock and shrieked. "I'M LATE!" He grabbed a jacket and ran._

_Sam knew that he was the man/ghost that had been haunting her visions, but she still had no name or face to put with the voice. After making sure that he was gone Sam scurried to the table. She shifted through papers that made absolutely no sense to her. She found the only one that mattered._

**Plan 3497:**

**Suspicions confirmed. Samantha Pamela Manson is the prophecy girl. Use her to get The Subject. Once The Subject is under my control dispose of girl. Drain The Subject's powers and take over the world. Marry my love.**

**Property of Vlad Plasmius.**

_Sam flipped the paper of to see if there was any writing on the back. There were only four words._

**The Subject=Daniel Fenton.**

Sam flew from her dream with a start.

***

Danny was out patrolling and decided to check on Sam. She had seemed awfully worried and/or confused about her vision. She wouldn't talk to him, but he decided to bug her for details later. Sam had seemed really tired.

Danny angled himself toward the Manson Mansion turning himself intangible. He flew from window to window until he finally found Sam's. She was already asleep, but she looked frantic. Her face turned to pure terror. She thrashed about in her bed, kicking away the bedcovers, only to grab them and wrap them around herself like a lifeline. Her hand reached out in front of her. Her brow furrowed, Sam flipped onto her stomach. Sam rolled back over again.

Without realizing it, Danny had entered her room, and floated toward her. He put a hand on her cheek and her eyes shot open. Her slim hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers were like ice. She spelt out three words on the back of his neck. They chilled him to the bone.

_He's after you._

**Dunno Sam's middle name. I love cliffies, don't you? But, I mean, how obvious is the plot now? Come on people.**

**Go vote on my poll on whether or not you want a sequal. I have finished **_**Silence**_**, but that does not mean I will update rapidly. The poll closes when the last chapter of this story is posted. So, vote please. It's all up to you!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	13. He Couldn't Get Near Her

"Who's after me?" Danny asked, taking one of Sam's cold hands. Sam's mouth hung open as she searched for words. _I can't remember his name. He was evil, the man in my visions. He's after you and he'll stop at nothing to get you._

"Why does he want me?" _Your powers, and something about your . . . your_. Sam's eyes flew wide open as she recognized the woman from the pictures in the castle. It's Danny's _mom_. Creepy or what?

"My what?" Danny sucked in breath, if only he knew who was out to get him. _It doesn't matter now you just need to stay away from me._

"Stay away from you? Sam, I can't possible do that," Danny panicked, why did she want him to stay away? Did she realize how much he liked her? I mean, Tucker told her, but she probably just thought that it was a joke.

_You have to. I'm sorry, but, I think this is what it means. The action to avoid certain death. You need to stay away._

"How can me being near you cause certain death?" Okay, now he was just confused. _Away. I don't want you to die._ "No. I won't go." _Don't be a stubbourn ass. Go. Do you want to die?_ "I'd rather die then stay away from you." Danny's eyes widened. The words he'd said were the truth, but he'd never meant to say them.

Sam, sitting on the bed while he stood over her, stared, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Her expression most clearly said, _WHAT!?_ Danny sat next to her and was determined to make things right, by _not_ leaving.

"I mean it Sam. I feel more than just friendship for you. I won't go away. I don't want too." _You have too._ Tears pooled in her violet eyes. _I know what you mean. I feel the same, but, I won't let you die. I can't. And the only way for you to live is without me._

"Being without you isn't living." Danny replied stubbournly._ Don't act like a lovesick fool. _"Maybe that's what I am." _Don't be an idiot_. "Too late for that. I won't go anywhere." _Stay away from me and get out. Now. _Sam growled. Danny suddenly found himself weightless, like he was when he was flying, but he was going to fast, too far, then everything went black.

***

Sam's dainty hand flew up to cover her mouth. She'd told Danny to get out and stay away from her and all of a sudden he was rising off the floor and being shot out of her window like a cannon. She watched as his form flew across Amity Park. How? What happened? Did she do that? A vision said that she'd had more powers than she knew of, but, that could have meant anything at all.

***

When Danny's icy eyes fluttered open, he didn't know where he expected himself to be, but it was certainly not here, in his own bedroom. In his own bed, wrapped up in his own blankets. He remembered the night before almost perfectly, and he remembered flying from Sam's room. What had caused that? He sat up, stretched and instantly regretted it. Whatever had happened to him, he was really sore from it.

"Danny, wake up. You're late!" Jazz commanded with a quick rap on the door.

He jumped into action, stuffing papers into his bookbag, throwing on jeans, shirt, shoes and deodorant while brushing his teeth all at the same time. He bounded down the stairs, grabbed toast, and was outside waiting for Tucker, all before anyone could say good morning. He needed to get to school and talk to Sam, figure out what was going on.

Tucker appeared a couple of seconds later. His face turned to shock, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE! And not just on time you're . . . you're _EARLY!_" Tucker ran happily over to him, then stopped midstride. "Danny's never early. Nor on time. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Danny laughed.

"Relax Tucker, I just need to talk to Sam."

"Ooh," Tucker crowed heading down the street. "Do I sense sparks?"

"No, Tucker. You don't." Danny reprimanded. "Something weird happened last night, and I need to figure out what happened."

"Oh, pray, do tell." Tucker said with an english accent. Danny shrugged, Tucker knew all their secrets anyway.

"Okay, so, I was in her room and she woke up and told me 'he's after you.' I tried to get her to tell me who, but she couldn't remember, then she started going on about how I had to stay away from her or die. I told her I wouldn't. I told her how I felt, then, all of a sudden, she's telling me to get out and stay away from her. I feel like I was shot from a cannon. I can't remember how I got there, but this morning I woke up in my own bed. And sore from whatever happened last night." Danny confessed in one breath.

"Ouch. Anyway, I got to go, something about hacking. See ya, and Sam's over there." Tucker pointed to the front steps before running off somewhere. Danny shrugged at his friend's weirdness and walked toward Sam.

Only, he couldn't get anywhere near her.

**I love cliffies, don't you? But, I mean, how obvious is the plot now? Come on people.**

**Go vote on my poll on whether or not you want a sequal. I have finished **_**Silence**_**, but that does not mean I will update rapidly. The poll closes when the last chapter of this story is posted. So, vote please. It's all up to you!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	14. Where Had She Seen Him?

It was like a giant bubble surrounded Sam. Danny raised his hands, they hit an invisible wall. He was at least a classroom away from her, and other people were entering the 'bubble.' Everyone but Danny. He pushed against the bubble with all of his might, but it didn't budge.

"Sam," He called. She looked up and he beckoned her over. She shook her head and walked away. Danny growled. He knew that she was stubbourn, but, seriously, was the snub that nessacary?

That afternoon in English Danny scribbled a quick note to Sam. _**Why won't you talk to me?**_Tucker was snoring next to him, so he knew that the note would be kept private. At least, he hoped.

_You'll die if you stay around me. If you're enemies think that we hate each other than they'll have no reason to come after me, if they don't come after me, they can't kidnap me. If they don't kidnap me, you don't come after me. If you don't come after me than they can't kill you. If they can't kill you, they can't take over the world._ Danny stared blankly at the scrawled writing and frowned.

_**Let's pretend for a second I know what you just said.**_The reply was nicely aimed, as it hit him squarely between the eyes.

_You come near me you die. You die we all die. Got it?_

_**This time. But Sam . . . I don't want to stay away. If I'm careful and you tell me how they're going to kill me than I can avoid that when I have to go rescue you.**_

_Oh, so you assume I'm to weak to escape on my own? Remember, when you assume you make an ass out of u and me._

_**Thanks for the lesson, but I already knew it. And, I'm just saying my enemy, who is it anyway?**_

_Ummm, if I knew I'd tell you._

_**So we might not need to worry?**_

_No, we most certainly need to worry, why are you asking?_

_**Well, I mean, if we don't know **_**who**_** he is, then maybe he doesn't exist?**_

___Are you doubting me? Besides, I know I've seen him before, and not in a vision. I just need to remember where._

_**Great. So, while you're doing that, remove the bubble, please.**_

___Bubble? Are you completely off your rocker?_

_**I've been off my rocker since I've been born, so I'll take that as a compliment. And, I don't know what you call it, but the thing that's preventing me from getting near you. Oh, and while we're on the subject, why'd I go flying from your room last night?**_

_Look, if I knew, I'd tell you. As for the bubble, and I quote "_Let's pretend for a second I know what you just said_." I have no idea what this 'bubble' is that you are talking about._

_**Well, I'm not imagining it, if that's what you're thinking.**_

___I wasn't until you brought it up. And anyway, it'll give the illusion that we aren't speaking. It'll be good for the let's-not-die plan._

The bell rang as Danny recieved her final note, and he was getting mad that he just couldn't go talk to her.

Sam hurried out the door, away from Danny, though, if he wasn't imagining things and there was a bubble around her that he couldn't get through, staying away from him wouldn't be a problem. She still had to wonder though, why had Danny gone flying from her room last night? Why was there a 'bubble' around her? Why had all this happened after she told him to get out and stay away from her? Was it really possible that she had more powers than just seeing the future? And what about that ghost, who _was_ he? Where had she seen him before?

**Bold italics are Danny's writing. Plain italics are Sam's. Yes, I know, mostly a filler. Necassary people.**

**Go vote on my poll on whether or not you want a sequal. I have finished **_**Silence**_**, but that does not mean I will update rapidly. The poll closes when the last chapter of this story is posted. So, vote please. It's all up to you!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	15. And He Also Wants To Kill You

Sam had gone over everything. Twice. More than twice. She had gone over everything she knew at least twice, and all she had was more questions. The thing that was bugging her the most was that in one of her visions it was said that she had more powers than just seeing into the future. It scared her.

I mean, would _you_ be scared if you didn't know what you could or couldn't do? Sam glanced at Danny, who was glaring at her. She sighed, looking away. She didn't know why he couldn't come near her, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise, this way he couldn't die, no matter what. Well, there were thousands of ways to die, but this way he wouldn't die because of her. She glanced at him, he was still looking back, but this time he looked more pleading.

_Please Sam._ He mouthed. It almost killed her, but she shook her head. Danny returned to his glaring.

A thought crossed Sam's mind, and she shook herself to erase it from her mind, but it stayed there: _He's cute when he tries to act like he's mad. _

"Hello!" The teacher yelled. "Is anyone paying attention?" The kids looked at each other and made "eh," noises. The teacher groaned. "I'll make you kids a deal." He commanded, getting their attention for a couple of seconds. "You listen to this lesson and I'll give you a free class next time, but you _have_ to pay attention this time." The kids all sat up a little straighter, noting, with satisfied expressions, that they had about five minutes until the bell.

"Now, where were we. Ahh, yes. Businessmen. Now, we have a very important businessman, here in Amity Park. How many of you have heard of Vlad Masters, owner of MasterCorps?" No one in the class had heard of him. The exasperated teacher pulled a picture of Vlad and showed the class. "Recognize him now?"

The bell rang, and the kids ran out, celebrating the free class.

Sam, however, couldn't bring herself to move. That was the man- err, ghost- err, half man half ghost, that haunted her visions. This was the one that wanted Danny to drain his powers, and take over the world. Oh, and marry his love, which had to be Maddie Fenton. Sam leapt from her seat, running to find Danny.

***

Sam found Danny at their usual table. Taking a deep breath, Sam concentrated.

_Okay,_ she thought to herself, _there is a light blue barrier between me and Danny, keeping him from approaching me_. To her amazement, a light blue 'bubble' appeared in between her and Danny. No one else noticed the strange phenomenon, so Sam decided that it was only visable to her own eyes. _I am going to close my eyes and when I open them, the barrier will be gone, and Danny will be allowed to come near me again, and I him._ Sam let her eyelids drift closed. She stood that way for five seconds, and then let them shoot open. The barrier was gone, but now time for the test.

Sam walked confidently forward, and was able to sit beside Danny. Danny, however, was half asleep, and didn't even notice her sitting there until he got a sharp poke in the side.

"WHAT?" He snapped. Sam grabbed his hand a copied him _WHAT?_ "Why'd you wake me up?" Danny demanded, forgetting, for the moment, that last time he had spoken to Sam she was dead set on not letting him near her.

_I figured out who wanted you dead, but if you don't want to know, that's okay too._ Sam stood, and turned to leave, but as she expected, Danny yanked her back down on the seat.

"Someone fill me in." Tucker begged, staring at the two, not really understanding what was going on. Of course, he was ignored, and Tucker went back to what he had been doing a few minutes before, reading the note he and Sam had passed back and forth a while ago. He had fished it out of the trash, where she had dumped it, just because he had to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but she wasn't. Sam knew of a girl that would _love_ to date him!

"Sam, you have to tell me." _I know._ Sam replied, a slight smile on her face. _Danny, how familiar are you with Vlad Masters?_ "Umm, he was my dad's best friend from college that's it." _He's also a very successful businessman, half ghost, in love with your mom and wants to kill you._

**Danny had never fought Vlad before this fic, just to let you know. **

**I don't own these characters, I only own the plot.**

**I have summaries to give away if anyone wants them, just pm me. If you have any questions, please ask because something I write may make sense to me but not to you. Review please, I need to know if I'm doing a good job.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	16. Doesn't Mean She's Not Going To Kill You

"Why would he want to kill me?" Danny asked, still more than a little dazed that someone was out for his blood. _So he can drain your powers. He wants to take over the world and marry your mom_. "Did you really need to tell me that last part?" Danny complained. Sam just gave him a very Sam smile. "Right, of course you did."

"Anyone wanna tell me?" Tucker asked again.

"Not in public." Danny replied.

"Your house after school?" Tucker sighed.

"Sure."

"Sam," Tucker turned to the girl who looked at him suspiciously. "Who was the girl who'd love to date me?"

Sam grinned and wrote her answer on Danny's palm, and he answered out loud for her, "Your wife."

"I'm not married?" Tucker said slowly, his reply coming out as a question in his confusion.

Danny, following Sam's orders, replied, "No, but she will be your wife in the future." Tucker glared and stalked off.

_He does know he's going the wrong way, right?_

"Probably not."

***

Danny, Sam and Tucker filed into his kitchen. Tucker made a beeline for the fridge while Danny and Sam just sat at the table, it was very deja vu. After piling a plate full Tucker collapsed in front of them.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked, beginning to pick at what looked like pepperoni.

"Someone wants to kill me and marry my mom."

"Why would someone want to kill you?" Tucker demanded point the pepperoni like thing at Danny. Sam fielded this one, scribbling it down on a piece of paper.

_Danny Phantom him. And they want to use me to get to him._

"Two questions now." Tucker picked up a glass full of something brown and resumed speaking, "How are they going to use Sam? Why don't you two just stay away from each other? And who wants to kill Danny?"

"That was three questions Tucker." Danny pointed out. _Wow, you actually did math? Congrats._ Danny growled at Sam for her little comment and Tucker shook his head, wondering why they denied the obvious attraction. "Anyway, I don't know how the plan on using Sam, probably as bait and staying away from each other . . . that was what Sam was attempting this morning, but she had to come talk to me regardless," _ooh big word._ "Shut up Sam. She had to come talk to me about our doom, so staying away doesn't work. And Vlad Masters wants to kill me."

Sam shook her head and corrected Danny using her ever useful pad of paper. _Vlad Plasmius wants to kill you._

"What's the difference?" Tucker asked, trying to decide on whether he wanted ham or salami next.

_Vlad's half ghost like Danny and like Danny he changes his last name when he's in ghost form._

"Wait, could I have gone up against this guy before?" Danny asked curiously.

Sam shook her head and grabbed her pen again. _It's very unlikely. It seems to me like this guy has been keeping track of you and your powers to see how far you've developed. He knows that you're extremely powerful and while he wants your powers to be strong when you take them he also needs you to be weak enough that he can overtake you._

"So if we manage to boost Danny's powers before this guy comes after him then Danny could blast him into oblivion and all will be well?" Tucker wondered, poking at something pink. Sam shook her head, remembering her vision from a few days ago. Somehow Danny would end up protecting someone, someone who was in his arms at the time of the attack. And then the male, who was now identified as Vlad Masters/Plasmius, would tell Danny that she herself would be coming after him. Sam bit her lip, Vlad did not say when she would be going after Danny, but obviously she was being sent by Vlad.

_Vlad's first attempt will fail,_ Sam decided, writing on paper to get her thoughts out, _that's why he'll end up coming after me. So that I can go up against Danny and probably end up defeating him . . . but if I'm stronger than Danny (which I'm most definitely not) then why not drain my powers? Unless he needs a halfa's powers, and with Danny being the only other halfa in existence he would have to be Vlad's prime target. But who's the person in Danny's arms at the time of the attack?_ Sam smacked her head against the table.

Danny, who'd been reading over Sam's shoulder suddenly said, "You could be if you were trained." Two pairs of extremely confused eyes trained on him. "What I mean is if Sam really does have powers she could be stronger than me, but I've been training, in a way, for a couple of years. You know, against ghosts wreaking havoc," _two big words, that would mean three in one day, I'm so excited for you!_ Danny gave her a look but continued, "what I was thinking that if we trained Sam then we could see how strong she really is."

"What if she's, like, mega strong and kills us all? What if the power goes to her head and she turns to the darkside and really does kill you?" Tucker shrieked hysterically. Danny gave a pointed look to Sam's goth clothes.

"Want to rephrase?"

"Just because she's already on the dark side and friends with you doesn't mean she's not going to kill you."

**Oh. My. God. An update? Whatever happened to glorious procrastination? I miss it already! I think it was the review addict in me that needed to put this out. Anyway, onto boring stuff (with an announcement at the end).**

**I do not own Danny Phantom he belongs to some other guy (by the way, I'm not a guy). I have Danny Phantom summaries if someone is looking for something to write. If anyone is confused please ask so I can clear things up for everyone.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ! No, I am not giving up this fic, why would I put a chapter out if I was? My announcement is that I'm looking for a beta. I know that I've expressed no interest in a beta before because just recently I realized how important a second opinion is and how useful it can be. So please pm if you are interesting. Thanks.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	17. Have You Been Living Under A Rock?

There was a moment of silence as Sam scribbled down a question on her pad of paper, _You want to train me like a dog?_

"Well," Danny began, reading over her shoulder, "not like a dog per say, more like we'll try to get you to do certain things-"

"Oh, no," Tucker shook his head, backing up to the counter, "You'll be getting her to do 'certain things.'" He ended with air quotes.

"Sicko," Danny muttered, turning pink. "What I mean is test you to see what kind of power you have. Do you have any idea what you can do?"

Sam thought for a second, _Well, there was the time I made you go flying out the window, and I think I was the reason you couldn't come near me because I also made your 'bubble' go away. And also I think I was the one who made the school flood._

"How'd you make the school flood?" Danny wondered.

"I just want to know if she can do it again, I have this test in two days and I don't even know what subject it's for let alone what to study for it . . ." Tucker piped up.

"Shut up Tuck." Danny said for both him and Sam. "Hmm," He said, still reading over her shoulder, "I suppose it's a possibility. Okay, you're right, it's probably our only possibility."

"What is it?" Tucker asked, "I _hate_ being kept out of the loop!" He whined.

"And you're in it so much." Danny replied, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"With you usually, you used to tell me everything."

"Used?" Danny asked, picking up on the past tense.

"So you still do, at least you were honest with me though." Tucker said, crossing his arms.

"When have I lied to you in the past couple of days?" Danny demanded.

"Umm, let's see, when I asked about Sam, when I asked about Sam, when I asked about Sam, when I asked about Sam." Tucker replied, ticking them off on his fingers. "Oh, and I almost forgot, when I ask about Sam."

"We haven't talked about Sam that much," Danny told his friend, silently begging him to give up the conversation for a more private time, as Sam was giving him a strange look.

"Oh yes we have." Tucker argued.

"Okay, let's say hypothetically," _Big word number four_, "Shut up Sam! Let's just say that maybe we did talk about her," _perverted stalker._ "I am not Sam! When would I have lied about her?"

"When I asked if you liked her and you said that you didn't."

"I do like Sam as a _friend_." Danny stressed the word, hoping his friend would get the hint.

"We'll talk later." Tucker said with a look that clearly stated they would actually be arguing later . . . an argument Tucker was confident he would win.

"Uh-huh. Back to training Sam, I think that it's a good idea, who knows, maybe you can even help me with Vlad." Danny suggested brightly.

"We don't even know what kind of power she has." Tucker reminded him.

"We think," Danny gestured to him and Sam, "that she has the mind power, like the making things happen with her mind, because that's where the pyschic abilities more than likely come from and if she was the one to flood the gym, she wasn't anywhere near the place when it happened."

"So let's just say your theory is right-"

"It's not my theory, it's Sam's."

"Okay, let's say Sam's theory is right, where are we going to get the stuff to test it with?" Tucker asked.

"The lab, duh." Danny replied, "Have you been living under a rock?"

**So here's a new chapter of **_**Silence**_**. Next chapter Sam's 'training' shall begin, Tucker shall be harmed, Danny may say too much or too little (or that could be Tucker again) and I may actual remember that there is a plot.**

**Thanks to iluvacting for being a great beta and I do not own **_**Danny Phantom**_**.**

**I have summaries for Danny Phantom fics that I am never going to write if anyone wants them and ask questions if you're confused.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	18. What Was That?

"What if we get in trouble for sneaking into your parents lab and using their equipment without their permission?" Tucker asked, as the trio headed down the stairs into the basement.

"Tucker, that is about the thousandth time you've complained and we're not even in the lab yet!" Danny informed his friend.

"Was that Danny or Sam talking?" Tucker wondered, always being confused as to who was actually speaking.

"Sam, she's the one who's always sarcastic."

"Oh, right, right." Tucker paused for a minute and then asked, "What if we get in trouble-"

"Tucker, shut up! We will not get caught! My parents are out of town until tomorrow." Danny snapped, "And that was from Danny, not Sam."

"Now you're just making fun of me." Tucker pouted as the trio landed in the lab. They stood there for a few minutes until Tucker asked, "Now that we're here, what do we do?"

"Oh, don't be stupid Tuck," Danny shook his head at his friend, "Isn't it obvious, we . . . well, that is, we. No, Sam, I had a plan, I just can't remember it."

"And it probably came in his sleep, so it had something to do with flying monkeys." Tucker whispered to Sam. She let out a silent giggle.

"Hey, I don't always dream about flying monkeys!" Danny protested.

"Yeah, it was once a frog with fangs."

"It was not!" Danny screeched. _Sure it wasn't_. Sam let out an exaggerated eye roll. "It wasn't, you have to believe me."

_I don't have to do anything._

"Let's just do what we came down here to do." Danny said, feeling proud of himself for taking charge. _What exactly did we come down here to do? _Sam asked. Danny floundered. "Umm, Tucker's in charge of the training program, ask him!"

Sam rolled her eyes at the same time Tucker screamed, "I'M WHAT? SINCE WHEN?"

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and began to write, _Danny, this was your idea. You figure it out, or I leave and you die._ "Pshh, Sam, I wouldn't die." _Yes, you would._ "No, I wouldn't."

Sam was getting more frustrated by the second. Her frustration and anger grew and bubbled, churning inside of her until it hit breaking point. She placed her hand on Danny's cheek really roughly, and suddenly images filled his mind. Images of his own death, each more horrible than the last. Torture, beaten within an inch of his life, impalement, breaking his spirit, suffering, watching the ones he loved die first, and then going himself.

Danny broke away from her grasp, eyes wide and gasping. "Sam . . . What was that?"

**By the way, my dad actually had a dream that a frog with fangs was chasing him around his bed. My dad talks in his sleep, we tape recorded it (well, my stepmom did) and when we played it back to him at breakfast, the look on his face was priceless.**

**Did I smell . . . plot? Kind of, not really, a little bit of plot. **

**I don't own **_**Danny Phantom.**_** Thanks to **_**iluvacting**_** for betaing.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	19. What Is This?

Sam, for her part, looked horrified over everything that she had shown Danny. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard him say, "Sam, what was that?" But she couldn't answer him. She had no idea. All that she knew was that Danny had been making her angry, and she had meant to slap him, but then it was like her hand had stuck to his face. She couldn't move it, and images filled her mind. Images of his death, what they had been arguing about seconds before.

Sam looked up at Danny, and met his eyes. Sam was suddenly holding her stomach, puking. Whether it was the fear of what she had seen, she didn't know. All that she knew was that this was not the flu. Then she fainted.

***

"Sam, Sam," Came Danny's voice.

Tucker broke in, "Danny, you've been going 'Sam, Sam,' for ten minutes. And I've been downstairs cleaning up after her."

"Look, we need to know what happened. She _showed_ me things Tucker. We need to know if she can do it again." Danny replied urgently.

"If we get her mad enough I'll bet she could blow up the whole neighbourhood." Tucker snapped.

Sam opened one eye and glared. "Look!" Tucker crowed, "Sleep Beauty awakes! And the prince didn't even have to kiss her! Though, Danny isn't much of a prince . . . " Tucker let his sentance drift. Sam sat up angrily and placed a hand on his arm. Tucker jumped back with a yelp. "She shocked me."

Danny grinned at Sam, "Can you do it again?" Sam nodded and reached for Tucker. Tucker yelped and threw himself against a wall.

"Tucker will be good." Tucker said, nodding his head, eyebrows raised and a smile on his terrified face. "Tucker will be very good if Sam doesn't hurt him. Oh yes, Tucker will." Sam and Danny looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed down the stairs. The trio jumped. "DANNY!" Jazz yelled again.

"Yeah, Jazz?" Danny yelled back.

"What is this?" She demanded, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

**Hehehe. Any guesses on what it actually is? Good luck. Don't be afraid to ask questions if you're confluffled. And if you are confluffled by the word confluffled then definitely ask. I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_**. Oh, and no plot this chapter. Sorry.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	20. The Loop

"I dunno." Danny shrugged. "It's a piece of paper, Jazz. I thought a braniac like you would know that."

"I do know that Danny. Why is it a piece of paper saying that you are going to die?" Jazz demanded, sounding extremely stressed.

"How do you expect me to know who wants to kill me?" Even to himself that sounded stupid. _Family argument. Leaving now. _Sam wrote on his palm. "Sam, you can't leave me here, with her, how do I explain everything?" Surprise was evident on Sam's face. _You're telling her about Phantom?_ "She could help Sam."

"Tucker's being left out of the loop. AGAIN!" Tucker informed them.

"There's a loop?" Jazz asked.

"Knowing that you don't know there's a loop kind of makes me feel better." Tucker admitted.

"Okay, so, here it is . . ." Danny said, redirecting his attention to his sister. The next hour was spent explaining to Jazz about Phantom, about how Sam could see into the future, about how Plasmius wanted to kill him and take over the world, and about how Sam had magical powers.

Jazz gave him a look. "Is this some kind of role-playing game, Danny? Things like that don't actually happen in real life. You know that, right?"

"Role-playing game?" Tucker squeaked, they were fighting for their lives (well, Danny would be fighting for their lives) and Jazz thought they were playing a _role-playing game_?

"Yes, Jazz, it's a role-playing game." Danny sighed, looking down at his hands. "That note is probably just someone threatening my character." Sam laid a hand on his shoulder, she could see how hurt he was.

"Nice try, Danny, that was a really good story, but I'm not stupid. Next time just tell me it's a game _before_ I go into full panic mode. I thought someone was actually trying to kill you."

"Sorry, Jazz." Danny looked up at her. Jazz nodded before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about that, man." Tucker clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder. _Maybe her not knowing is a good thing. After all, if she doesn't know anything is going on, Plasmius will be less likely to take her, right?_ "Yeah, Sam." Danny agreed half-heartedly. Sam threw her arms around Danny, giving her new friend a hug. She knew how bad he must be feeling. "Thanks Sam." He said.

Tucker threw his arms around the both of them, "I want to be loved too!" He whined. Danny and Sam gave each other an almost evil look. ***

Down in the lab there was a semi-explosion and Tucker rubbed his head for the thousandth time that day. "I said I wanted to be _loved_, not beaten to a pulp by Sam."

Danny gestured to Sam who was trying to hold a ball of purple electricity on her palm. "She's having fun." Sam smiled innocently at Tucker before lobbing another purple ball at him.

"OOF!" Tucker moaned as it hit him in the stomach. "Can we see if she has any other powers?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure. What do you want to try, Sam?"

Sam tapped her lip with her finger, thinking. She was torn between torturing Tucker and her want for learning how to fly. She told Danny her dilemma. "Let's do both," he said. "We'll try flying later when it's a little darker." Sam nodded her agreement.

Biting her lip, Sam concentrated on stealing the boy's red hat. Tucker winced, expecting an onslaught of pain. Sam stared at it a little harder, sweat beading her forehead. Danny was about to tell her not to hurt herself when a movement caught his eye. Tucker's hat was rising off his head. It hovered about two inches off it's original resting place for five seconds before Sam let it drop.

"Good job, Sam." Danny congratulated her.

Tucker looked at them. "What just happened?"

"Sam almost stole your hat."_ I didn't want to steal . . . Okay, so it would have been fun watching him jump for it. _"I know, Sam. Maybe when you get stronger." _When I get stronger, I'm stealing his PDA_. Sam said. Danny laughed.

"What?" Tucker whined, unhappy about being left out again.

"We can't tell you. It would ruin our plans."

"There's a loop, and I'm in it!" Tucker cried.

"Yes, but that's a different loop." Danny patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically before he and Sam left the lab.

"I WANNA BE IN THE LOOP!" Tucker yelled behind them.

** I don't own **_**Danny Phantom. **_**Sorry I've been kinda . . . out for the last little bit, but hopefully that will change since they are showing re-runs of Danny Phantom! I'm so excited! -Cough- Anywho, hope y'all like this enough to reivew. I know it's short, but it should pick up soon (ignore the fact I've said that for the last couple of chapters).**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
